Lily
by L-Star235
Summary: A young girl called Lauren and her best friend, Lily Potter, fall in love with each other at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hogwarts, nor anything else in the original Harry Potter books. I just write for fun._

_._

Heaving my trunk along behind me, I tried to find an empty carriage, getting more and more frantic after each full one I passed. Of course, being from a muggle family, I didn't have any friends to share a carriage with.

'Ooh, that one's only go two people in it', I thought, moving towards it, but stopping in my tracks as loud bangs and bright lights began coming out of the ends of their wands. Maybe NOT that carriage. A few doors down from that, there was a carriage with just one person – and he didn't have his wand out. He was tall, probably a 6th or 7th year. I opened the door.

"Excuse-" I stopped talking when he glared at me, intensely.

"Bugger off!" He snarled at me, hatred dripping of every word. Blushing, I buggered off, carrying on down the train. Well. This was going well so far.

I was getting quite desperate when I came to the last carriage, right at the end. What would I do if this was full too? Luckily, as I looked in, I could see that it was empty except for one nervous looking girl, about my age. She was looking out of the window, and her wavy red hair was shimmering elegantly in the sunlight.

"Umm, excuse me? Could I sit in this carriage please?" I asked nervously, peering through the door. She looked round, and nodded, a nervous smile on her pretty face.

I sat down opposite her. "My name's Lauren. Lauren Rosen."

"I'm Lily Potter," she said, her eyes looking into mine. They were a warm brown, and for some reason quite mesmerizing. I smiled, again, and she smiled back. Her smiles made me feel warm inside. Maybe we would be friends.

.

And we did become friends – best friends. Years past, and we were friends through everything. Although she got put in Gryffindor and I got put in Ravenclaw our friendship from the journey on the Hogwarts Express remained, and grew. We helped each other in classes, did homework together, and revised for end of year exams together in the library. We relaxed together in the lovely grounds of Hogwarts, worked hard together to master spells, laughed together. We were so embedded in each other's lives that the summer holidays were dull for me, except for the busts of light when we arranged to see each other.

'I love her!' I would think, and then catch myself 'as a friend, of course.'

But I knew, deep down, that the last part was a lie.


	2. Chapter 1 - the Room and the dream

It wasn't until 3rd year when I started fantasizing about her romantically. We'd be sitting in the grounds of Hogwarts when I'd get the urge to kiss her rose-pink lips, or stroke her soft cheek.

'These feelings mean nothing!' I told myself. 'I only think these things because we're such close friends, because she's so important to me.'

At night, I would lie awake thinking about her. Once, as I was doing just that, I heard the other girls in the 3rd year Ravenclaw female's dormitory whispering and stifling giggles in a late night conversation. They would have thought that I was asleep. I wouldn't have been invited to join the conversation – none of them particularly like me.

They talked about who they fancied, discussing the attractiveness of some specific boys (none of whom I found attractive) and also talking about what it felt like when interacting with their crushes.

"My stomach goes all swoopy!" one of them said.

I remember having a swoopy feeling – when Lily smiled, or brushed past my arm.

I rolled over and tried to sleep.

...

"Hey, Lauren, I want to show you something!" said Lily, coming round the corner. It was a Friday evening in late September of our 4rd year, and I had been heading back to my common room, in a bit of a lonely mood as I had barely seen Lily at all that day. She grabbed my hand (cue swoopy-stomach feeling) and led me up two flights of moving stairs (we jumped the trick step together) to the seventh floor, and along corridors until we came to one with a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy with a bunch of trolls. We stopped.

"Why are we here?" I asked her.

"You'll see!" She let go of my hand and proceeded to walk back and forth along the corridor, three times, with her eyes closed and her lips moving to words in her head. Suddenly, the patch of wall that had definitely been a wall changed, morphing itself into a door.

"Come in!" she said, dragging me through the door.

It wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Inside was a bedroom with two single beds and an en-suite at the far end. The lights were dim, but not so that we couldn't see, the carpet was soft and springy, and the walls were colourful. I imagined pushing Lily onto one of the beds, tickling her until she cried with laughter, and then kissing her until she moaned with pleasure.

I was snapped out of my fantasy when she began explaining how she had overheard Trelawney (the old, resident mad woman who lived in one of the towers and apparently used to be a divination professor) mumbling about hiding sherry bottles , and she followed her here, where Trelawney had opened up a doorway by walking past it three times. For the past few hours, she had been working out exactly how to use the room, by thinking what you want, and just now she'd created a room perfect for a sleepover for us that no one else but us can see or enter.

"Pretty cool, huh?" she finished.

"Hell yeah!" I replied throwing myself onto one of the comfy beds and snuggling under the covers. "Ooh, there's even night clothes in here!" I exclaimed, pulling them out from under the covers. I had a look in the en-suite, which contained a shower, a bath, a toilet and a sink and was complete with toothpaste, two toothbrushes, shower gel, toilet paper, and Bigg's Finest Bubble Potion. "Wow! We could sooooo live here on weekends!"

"Ooh, we should!" she squealed.

I hugged her and laughed. "I'm so excited, I could kiss you!" I said. There was an awkward silence. "Umm, I mean..." I trailed off, bright red in the face.

Trying to gloss over my embarrassment by changing the subject from kissing, she said: "The room doesn't provide food, though. That's why I brought the leftover sweets from our trip to Hogsmead – no sleepover is complete without sweets!" She emptied out her pockets, throwing nougat, toffees, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees, levitating sherbet balls and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum onto her bed.

"Awesome!" I said.

...

A little later on, we were changed into nightclothes and snuggled into our beds. There were considerably less sweets left, and the room was filled with floating, bluebell-coloured bubbles of varying sizes (from the Drooble's Best Blowing Gum).

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lily asked, nervously.

"Of course you can, honey," I replied.

There was several seconds of silence, before she said in a timid whisper "I think... Well, actually, I know... I'm bisexual."

"Can I tell you a secret? I... haven't really thought too much about labels, but if I had to label it – I'm gay... I think. I'm a lesbian."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

We stayed up, talking about it for hours. She said that she fancied this girl (who I instantly became jealous of). At first she wouldn't say who it was, and then she claimed I didn't know her. I hoped it wasn't one of those stupid, pretty girls – that would make me feel sick. To be honest, I hoped it was me, but thought it probably wasn't.

When exhaustion eventually grabbed us and the warm, comfortable beds meant we could stay in the world of consciousness, we decided to sleep.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight, Lauren. Love you," she said, absent-mindedly in her drowsiness. My heart skipped a beat.

"You too, Lily." I replied, keeping my voice steady.

She fell asleep. For what seemed like a long time, but was probably only a few minutes, I couldn't. I was thinking about everything that had happened.

'Just because she likes girls, doesn't mean she likes me. Well, she did say "Love you". but she meant it in a friend way, I'm sure. Loads of female friends say "I love you" to each other.

'It could ruin our friendship; do I really want to be with her? Oh, of course I do. I already really fancy her, there's no denying that. And our friendship could become something better!'

Thoughts swirling around my brain, I finally fell asleep.

_Lily pressed me up against the wall, turning me on immensely._

_"Do you fancy me?" she purred, her lips inches from mine. I nodded._

_"Do you love me?" she whispered in my ear, her hand stroking my hair. Another nod._

_"Do you want me?"_

_I kissed her, passionately on the lips. We fell onto the bed and undressed each other, moaning into each other's mouths._

_"Do you?" she gasped._

_"Yes!" I cried._

I woke up, and saw Lily lying fast asleep in the bed next to me. Feeling guilty about the dream, I got out my wand and quietly practiced some Charms work, murmuring the incantations so as not to wake my best friend.


	3. Chapter 2 - the Forest

Next Friday, I was in a History of Magic lesson. It was my last lesson of the day. As usual, Professor Binns, a ghost, was droning on and everyone was at least half asleep. Then something less usual happened - a rapping on the window brought me out of my trance and I looked up to see an owl outside, next to me.

The Professor didn't notice, but kept going on and on about Goblin Rebellions. Quietly, so as not to disturb other students from their dreams, I opened the window. The small, greyish owl flew in and dropped a letter in my lap. Unfolding the letter, I could see that it was in Sophie's handwriting.

_Meet me in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest at 10:00, if you dare! xxx_

Heart pounding, I slipped the letter into my robes, smiling. I did dare.

...

At five minutes to ten, I was heading for the forest, wrapped in my warmest cloak. Stars twinkling high up above in the inky black expanse of sky, and just on the edge of the forest stood the shadowy figure of my best friend. Taking a deep breath, I strode towards her.

When I got there, we hugged.

Moonbeams illuminated her face and highlighted the curls that framed it. These curls were a fiery red raging flame in sun rays, but the cloak of darkness put out that fire on her head and lit a fire in her chocolate brown eyes that melted my brain into gloop. She looked beautiful.

"So why did you bring me all the way out here at night?" I asked her, smiling.

"I wanted to tell you something. And ask you something... I like you. More than as a friends. And I wanted to ask whether you feel the same way?"

My heart leaped. "Yes." I whispered. "Yes, I do."

"Yes?" A smile spread its way across her face, lighting it up.

"Yes." I repeated, a grin fixed on my face too.

She moved towards me, closing the small gap. 'This is really happening', I though. We both leaned in, further, further, and finally, our lips met.

Every part of my being exploded, my brain froze, my lips were on fire. Was it ice or flames that licked my heart? I didn't know or care – all I knew was that I was really kissing her, after all the fantasies where I had not quite been able to imagine how intensely wonderful the feeling would be.

I was addicted to it: addicted to the swooping stomach, the fluttering heart, the smooth yet extreme feel of her lips on mine. Addicted to Lily, addicted to love.

My arms wrapped around her, almost as if trying to merge our bodies into one. Her fingers were entwined with my hair.

After the best minute or two of my life so far, our lips broke apart. We smiled, then without another word walked hand in hand back to the castle.

...

Twenty minutes, seven shifting staircases, a few corridors, and a change into nightclothes later, we cuddled up in our Room together in what had changed into a double bed.

"This is nice," she murmured, her arms wrapped around me. I stroked her hair.

"It is," I agreed sincerely. It really was – contact like this was so comforting and blissful. In no time at all, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

My dream that night was not especially vivid, but it was one that I remembered. It was just of being with Lily, hugging her, holding hands with her, kissing her, talking to her, being close to her, spending time with her – just the warm happiness of all of it. It felt right.

When I awoke, Lily was awake already, looking at me and wearing a soft, sweet smile.

"Morning, lovely!" I said, cheerfully. I leaned up and pecked her on the lips. "I don't have bad breath, do I?"

"No," she laughed. She looked so happy. It made my heart dance. She looked at me, smiling. "You're beautiful in every way – you know that, don't you?"

I shook my head. "Not as beautiful as you! Nothing compares to your breathtaking beauty!"

"That's really cheesy!" she said, looking as though she didn't mind it one bit.

"But also true. And you started it!" She kissed me again. I could certainly get used to all of this affection!

"I love you, Lauren," she said, her brown eyes gazing into my blue ones.

"I love you, too," I replied.

I could feel that this was how everything was supposed to be. I was completely content.

.

**Thanks for reading so far! Reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
